The present application relates to dipole antenna assemblies provided within client computing devices.
Client computing devices communicate wirelessly with a network by means of an antenna. As client computing devices become smaller and more compact, the area that is available for antennas also decreases. Improvements are continually needed to provide an antenna capable of adequately receiving and transmitting information to and from a network within a compact space.